Anonymous
by Viva
Summary: Ginny recieves an answer back from her misplaced diary entry. Will this be what she needs? New "reader friendly" format is up for all chapters, and yes I have a sequel in the works for all those wanting to know.
1. Ginny's diary entry

Ginny Weasley sat on the window seat in the Gryffindor common room, looking over the lake.   
She was absolutely bored. She was supposed to be writing a history essay for professor Binns, but like most things at the moment, it really didn't get much attention.  
  
Ginny sighed, "It's no good, after all that's happening, I can't concentrate."   
  
She threw down her quill. It slid down into a crack between the seat and the window. Ginny flicked the quill out of the crack. Poising her pen over the parchment, Ginny began to write.   
  
Dear Diary,  
I'm really scared, I can't concentrate. You-know-who is back and it's just like 1st year all over again. My nightmares have started to come back, worse than before. Now in the dream when Harry come to rescue me, Tom Riddle blasts Harry in the back and he falls to the ground and he stares blankly up at me. I wake up shivering and I can't control it. I don't want to tell anyone, especially my brother. He'll go straight to mum and she'll get all over- protective, and I don't want that. I wish that it was all over and I could forget.  
G.   
  
Ginny folded the parchment in half and put it on top of her books.   
  
"Hey Ginny, come over here, I want to show you something," called Ron from the fireplace.   
She picked up her books and wandered over, not realizing that the parchment had slipped into the crack behind the window seat.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
"Oh, it's got to be here somewhere," said Ginny in a whisper.   
  
It was early the next morning and Ginny was searching the common room for the diary entry. Looking around the window seat, she saw a piece of paper poking out from the gap.   
  
Pulling it out she sighed in relief. Opening it up, the relief was turned into horror when she realised that the writing wasn't hers.   
  
G.  
It's all right to get scared, everyone does. I heard what happened down there and all that you have to remember is that You-know-who can't get us here at Hogwarts because Dumbledore will protect us. Just remember that we are Gryffindors and we are brave, strong and courageous and we can overcome anything if we believe in what we do.  
Anonymous   
  
Ginny was shocked, someone wrote back to her and she didn't even mean for them to. Racing back up to her room, she wrote a letter back to the anonymous writer.   
  
Dear Anon.  
Thank you very much for replying to my diary entry, even though I wasn't meaning to leave it there. Your words really helped me and I thank you for them. I was wondering, who are you?  
G.  
  
Ginny slipped the paper back into the gap of the window seat and went back up to her room, a slow smile spreading across her face.   
  
  
Ginny's day went quickly, her lessons going better than they had since she got to school.  
  
In fact even Ron noticed that Ginny was happier than usual. "Ginny, what's with you, why are you so happy?" asked Ron at the dinner table. "I don't know, I just feel… lighter."   
  
As she was getting ready for bed Ginny realised it was true what she said to Ron. She did feel better, because she'd told someone about her problems.   
  
"Goodnight anonymous, and thank you, whoever you are," and Ginny fell asleep.   
  
The next morning Ginny woke up feeling totally refreshed. She didn't have one nightmare last night and was positively glowing. Being Saturday, and a Hogsmede weekend, she went down to the Great hall for a late breakfast.   
  
Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, Ginny was only one of a few still at the table. Down the other end she realized, was Harry Potter.   
  
Ginny quickly looked away. Too late! She looked down at her plate nervously as Harry came over to her. "Hi Ginny, are you going to Hogsmede today?" asked Harry.   
  
She looked up into his sparkling emerald green eyes, and swallowed. "Ah, yeah I am, are you?" inquired Ginny. "Sure am, do you want to go together, we can meet Ron and Hermione down there, they've already gone down."  
  
Ginny shook her head "It's alright, I'll be going later, I'll see you later." Harry shrugged, flashed his heart-melting smile and left the hall.   
  
Ginny could have kicked herself. "I can't believe I just gave up a chance to be with Harry Potter, alone!" she murmured to herself as she faced the fat lady portrait. "Hearthrug," said Ginny as she entered the common room.   
  
It was empty. Not expecting anything, Ginny walked over to the window seat. Seeing a new piece of paper there, Ginny smiled. Opening it up she read:   
  
Ginny, I'm glad to see that you looked happy yesterday. Was it me? I hope so. About your question, sure, my name is anonymous but you can call me A. I hope you're not annoyed; it's better this way. I really hope you stay happy, because it makes me happy to see you happy. Did that make sense? I'll talk to you later. I think we should leave our messages somewhere less conspicuous, how about behind the unicorn tapestry? I'll look for your next one there.  
Bye,  
A.   
  
Ginny was amazed that that the anonymous messenger has written back so quickly, and this morning too!  
  
She headed upstairs to her room, clutching the parchment to her chest. "Me, they wrote to me! Nobody's ever said kind words to me like that before.   
  
I mean, people are always nice, but never in a comforting and personal way," Ginny thought to herself. Deciding to tell them so, she took her parchment and quill with her to Hogsmede, to write back to Anonymous at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Sitting down at a table at the back with a butter beer, Ginny was writing and rewriting the letter, always crossing it out and starting again.   
  
She was so engrossed in what she was dong that she didn't notice that Hermione, Ron and Harry had sat down at her table.   
  
"Hello? Are you there?" said Hermione as she snapped her fingers in front of Ginny's face. Ginny jumped. "Huh? Oh, hi, sorry," said Ginny as she put her things hastily into her bag.   
"What have you got there Ginny?" asked Ron. "Oh nothing," replied Ginny nonchalantly. "Are you coming to the Quidditch practice today?" asked Hermione. "Uh sure, wouldn't miss it."  
  
Since Ron had become keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Hermione and Ginny kept each other company in the stands.   
  
"Yeah, you don't want to miss Har…" started Ron but was stopped by three kicks aimed directly at him. "Ow, I mean, you don't want to miss us practice our moves so we kick Slytherin's ass next week" finished Ron, rubbing his shins.   
  
"So Ron," said Harry, trying to c.hange the subject, "How did the Canons go this week?"  
Ginny laughed, "As badly as usual, and, against my Kenmare Kestrels, they had no chance!"   
Ron turned red. "You take that back Ginny Weasley," he said, his voice getting louder. "No I will not Ron Weasley, they are bad, go for a good team for a change," said Ginny indignantly.  
  
Harry laughed "Come on, we really don't want to start a Weasley fight in the Three Broomsticks do we?" Ron, embarrassed, turned around and noticed that half the pub was looking at them.   
  
Ginny, equally embarrassed, finished off her butter beer and picked up her bag. "I've got to go, I'll see you later," and she made a hasty exit.  
  
As she walked back to Hogwarts, Ginny thought about her day. "Two encounters with Harry Potter in a day is a good thing, and acting more mature in front of him was a good thing too. No spilled drinks or stuttering.Today is a good day." 


	2. Quidditch catasrophe

Later in the afternoon, Ginny sat watching the Gryffindors practice up in the stands.   
  
"So Ginny, why have you been in such a good mood lately?" said Hermione as she watched Ron catch a great save.   
  
"Well to tell you the truth, it's a complete accident." Seeing Hermione's puzzled look, Ginny told her about the letter.   
  
"Wow that's so nice, you have a secret admirer," said Hermione teasingly. "I do not have a secret admirer, and how do you know it's a guy?"   
  
But Hermione couldn't answer because at that moment, they heard a yell and a crack as Ron and Harry hurtled to the ground. "Oh my god," said Hermione as she and Ginny ran down to the pitch.   
  
"Ron and Harry oh help," Ginny said to herself. "Someone go get a teacher, quick," said Fred, who yelled from the air.  
  
Ginny ran to Harry's side and pulled his firebolt out from under his back. Harry groaned. "Harry, are you alright? Does anything hurt?" she said calmly.   
  
"My head," and Harry groaned again. "Ron?" Ginny asked Hermione. "I think he's broken his arm," said Hermione, her face ashen and her body shaking. "That was a huge drop," said George as he landed.  
  
Professor McGonagall came over with two stretches floating beside her. Levitating Ron and Harry onto them, she rushed off to the hospital wing, leaving them all in shock.  
  
Ginny visited Harry in the hospital wing later that night. He was sleeping soundly as she tiptoed up to his bed, hoping not to be heard by Madame Pomfrey.   
  
Ginny smiled at the sleeping Harry, his lightning bolt scar hidden by his jet-black hair. She crept over to Harry's side. She reached out to brush back the fringe, and hesitated.  
  
Then delicately moved the fringe away to reveal his scar. She touched the zigzag cut and Harry stirred.   
  
Ginny jumped back in surprise. "Ginny, is that you?" said Harry as he grabbed his glasses off the bedside table. "Yes it's me," replied Ginny in a whisper.   
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Harry in a sleepy voice. "I came to see if you were alright. That was an enormous fall, what happened?"  
  
Harry groaned and held his head. "Well I went for the snitch, but I didn't realise Ron was directly on my path.   
  
Where is Ron?" Said Harry looking around the hospital wing. "Ron's fine, he got his arm mended and is back in Gryffindor tower. He didn't fall as far as you. But what about you?" Emphasised Ginny.  
  
"I feel like I landed in a field of whomping willows. Did I fall very far?" said Harry. "Well all I can say is, it looked painful landing on your firebolt, and yes it's ok, I checked it out after I pulled it out from under your back."  
  
Harry looked stunned. "That was you helping me? Thank you Ginny." Ginny blushed bright red. "That's ok, you would have done the same for me." There was an awkward silence before a voice interrupted.   
  
"Ah Mr Potter, you're awake, and you have a visitor." It was Madame Pomfrey, bustling over with a bottle of opaque purple liquid in her hand.   
  
"Miss Weasley, out, you shouldn't be in here, he has to rest". Ginny mumbled a sorry and left the room quietly.  
  
In her room, Ginny pulled out the letter to anonymous and added the bit about the Quidditch incident.  
  
Dear Anonymous,  
I'd like to thank you for the kind words you said to me in your letter. It really helped me and I haven't had one bad dream since. I really didn't think my words would be enough so I've left a little gift for you with the letter. It's a moon pendant. You don't have to wear it, but if you put it under your pillow at night, it will give you a deeper sleep. I bought it for myself in Hogsmede on the weekend, but I realised I didn't need it. Not that I'm giving you something I don't need, I just thought that you might want it seeing as I've had no bad dreams since.  
I might have something to dream about though, after today. Harry and Ron fell at quidditch practice and it was one of the most frightening things I've ever seen. Ron's arm was at a gruesome angle, and Harry was just lying there. When Ron came back from the hospital wing, I was so relieved, but then he told me that Harry was lying unconscious in bed, I had to go see him. When he woke up and started talking to me, I knew he would be all right.  
Anyway, you helped me a lot. Thank you,  
Ginny  
  
Ginny went down to the Common room to see that Harry was back. "He must have put up a good fight to come back here for tonight," Ginny thought.   
  
Making sure no one was looking (which they weren't because they were all swarming around Ron and Harry), Ginny slipped the note behind the unicorn tapestry and went to join her friends. 


	3. Another Yule Ball?

Ginny got an answer back from Anon. after classes the next day. Clutching the letter to her chest, she went up to her room, flung herself on her bed and read the message.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
Thankyou for the pendant, I used it last night and it did work, no bad dreams at all (yes I get bad dreams too). I'm glad to see that you look happy still and that I'll be looking out for you. By the way, I saw you trying to catch me in the act. It's not going to work, I'll always be one step ahead of you…  
About Harry Potter and your brother, I'm sure they'll be all right, they're probably a lot tougher than they look. I heard about the accident though, that was supposed to be a mighty big fall, but Harry really should have been watching where he was going.  
I want to know, are you going away for the Christmas holidays? It's just that I'm not and if your not here then I don't want to leave a pile up of letters. So do you know what you want for Christmas? I am going to get you something, so no use complaining.   
  
Anyway, let me know ok?  
Anon.  
  
Ginny ran to her desk and wrote a note back very quickly.  
  
Anon.  
No, I'm not going away for Christmas, and I'm glad you're not because then we can write to each other over the hols. I'm glad that you liked the pendant and that it worked for you. And as for Harry, he was watching where he was going. It was my brother who wasn't watching where he was going.  
  
Talk to you later,  
Ginny.  
  
Ginny went down to the common room, and checking no one was there, she put the note in the usual spot before going down to dinner.   
  
She was about to go into the great hall when someone yelled out to her. "Ginny!" It was Harry, and he was running towards her.   
  
"Hey, I thought it was you. I wanted to thank you for visiting me in the hospital wing, even Ron and Hermione didn't come in."   
  
Ginny blushed. "It's ok, where did you come from?" (AN: Well when two people love each other very much…[hee hee]).   
  
"Oh I was just visiting Dobby in the kitchens. The house elves have cooked up a storm tonight," said Harry.   
  
"Why, what's so special about tonight?" asked Ginny. "Dumbledore's going to announce something".  
"Do you know what it is?" said Ginny as she entered the hall. "No, Dobby wouldn't tell me, but it's supposed to be huge," said Harry as they sat down at the table.  
  
Through dinner, Ginny talked to Harry as if they were the best of friends, chatting about Snape, homework, Snape, Quidditch, Snape… and she didn't blush once! At the start of desert, Dumbledore stood to address the school.  
  
"As you are aware, we had the yule ball last year to welcome our friends from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang. This year we have decided to hold the yule ball again, but only for the students of Hogwarts. All years will be invited this time, and it will be held on Christmas Eve. That is all, I hope to see you all there."   
  
Dumbledore sat back down and the hall buzzed with excitement. "Oh another ball, what am I going to wear?" said Lavender to Parvati.   
  
"What I'm worried about is a date, I need a good date this year, not like last time," said Parvati, her eyes flickering towards Harry.  
  
Ginny looked down at her food and started to play with it. "Another ball? I really don't feel like going to another one," thought Ginny, remembering back to last years ball.   
Ginny grimaced. She could still feel the sores on her feet from Neville's dancing.  
  
Not really feeling like eating anymore, Ginny went back to the common room.She got out her book of sonnets and sat in front of the fireplace, curled up in the armchair.   
  
She heard the portrait open as the Gryffindors came into the room. It got noisy, and Ginny found it hard to concentrate.   
  
Ginny sighed at put the book down. "What's wrong Gin?" said a male voice. It was Harry. He sat down next to her in the other armchair.  
  
"Nothing," she said.   
  
"Yes there is, I can tell," replied Harry.   
  
Ginny looked over at him and saw concern on his face.   
  
"Really, it's nothing," she said.   
  
"C'mon Gin," said Harry, seriousness in his voice.   
  
"Oh all right, it the ball, I really don't want to go" she said.  
  
Harry looked at her with amusement on his face. " Don't worry, you're not the only one who doesn't want to go. Yours truly doesn't want to go, but he will, because he's going to enjoy himself."   
  
Ginny was puzzled. "But Harry, you hated the Yule ball," said Ginny.   
  
"Yes, but I'm going to enjoy myself this year, because I want to have as much time with my friends as possible," said Harry.   
  
Ginny replied. "But you're going to have heaps of time with your friends. Aren't you?"  
  
Ginny looked at Harry's face and saw so much sadness that it worried her very much. She reached out and put, her hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up at her. All the emotion disappeared, his wall back up.   
  
"Tell you what, I'll go if you go. It won't be that bad, you'll only see Ron and Hermione snogging, maybe, in the first 3 hours."  
  
Ginny laughed. "Ok you've got yourself a deal". They shook hands and laughed.   
  
Then Ron and Hermione came over looking slightly dishevelled. "What's so funny?" said Ron.   
Harry and Ginny then exchanged looks and continued to laugh. "Weird, absolutely weird," said Ron.  
After Ron and Hermione walked off, Ginny and Harry started talking again. "So what are your reading," said Harry.   
  
"Trying to read you mean," she replied. Ginny showed him the front cover.   
  
"Oh, poetry, you like that stuff?" said Harry. "Stuff? Stuff! Poetry isn't stuff, its beautifully written artwork, it's food for the soul, it's.."  
  
Harry laughed. "Whoa, I was joking, I was joking, poetry is nice. There's this one poem that I really like. How does it go again? His eyes are a green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair as dark as a blackboard..."  
  
Ginny buried her head in her hands. "Great, the worst piece of poetry I've written comes back to bite me today," said Ginny. Then she had a great idea.   
  
"I know a better piece. How about, 'Oh potter you rotter, what have you done…"  
  
Harry gripped his head. "Ok you won". He flashed a smile at Ginny. She smiled back shyly.  
  
"Ah, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" said Harry uncomfortably. He stopped at the stairs before he went up. He gave Ginny a shy smile and went up to bed.  
  
When Harry was out of sight, Ginny raced up to her room and fell on the her bed.   
  
That night Ginny slept with a smile in her lips. 


	4. Harry in a towel (oh yeah THAT got you l...

Disclaimer: All characters, names and events belong to the oh-so-great J.K. Rowling, goddess of all that is Harry Potter. I do not own any of it.   
  
A/N: some of this is my own interpretation (like the showers *grin*) and just to let you know, the correspondence has skipped heaps of letters, Ginny and Anon have gotten to know each other better.  
  
  
It was early in the morning on Christmas Eve, and Ginny was the only one up in the Gryffindor common room. She was curled up in a chair by the fire, reading over her reply to Anon (who was a boy, as she found out).  
  
Anon.,  
You are so wrong, it's not funny. No, I was coming around the corner and Malfoy bumped into me, and fell to the floor. So then he called me a clumsy weasel and then I stood on his face, I didn't initiate it, he did. I probably would have stepped on his face first anyway *snigger*.  
  
Oh well, Happy Christmas,  
Love your friend,  
Ginny.  
  
Satisfied with her response, she folded it up and went to put it behind the unicorn tapestry. Except that there was already a note there, and a box! She pulled out the note and small box and put hers in its place.   
  
She read.  
  
To dear Ginny,  
I know it's not Christmas day yet but I wanted to give you this before the Yule ball tomorrow (or tonight, whenever you get this). It's for you to wear, and I really hope to see it on you.  
Your friend,   
Anon.  
  
Ginny opened the small white box. Her eyes widened in shock.   
  
Inside was the most beautiful necklace she'd ever seen. It was a silver star-shaped locket with and emerald heart-shaped stone in the centre, and it was thread onto a fine silver chain.  
  
Ginny opened the locket. One side was empty, but the other had an inscription, "For my Ginny".  
  
She felt as if she would burst with happiness. She bounded up the stairs, not caring who she woke up. She ripped open her trunk and pulled out her new dark green dress robes. It was a perfect match.   
  
Ginny flopped onto her bed clutching the necklace in her hands. "Thankyou Anon., this means more to me than anything," and Ginny fell back to sleep.  
  
She woke up later, the room buzzing with excitement. One of the girls, Emily put her hands on her hips as she faced Ginny "About time you woke up. Hello! It's only like, 8 hours until the Yule ball!"   
  
Ginny shook her head as she got out of bed. "You seriously need to cut down on those trashy American magazines Emily," said Ginny.   
  
Emily just grinned at her and went back to rummaging through her trunk. She decided to have her shower so she got her things together and went down to the showers.   
  
There were a few other girls in there already, so she just sat on the bench and waited her turn. It was Parvati and Lavender in the showers, and they came out together (" They must be joined at the hip").   
  
The bathroom was now empty, so Ginny enjoyed and long and luxurious shower in silence. When she'd finished, all was silent, except for some laughter disappearing into the corridors.  
  
With only her bathrobe on, she walked out into the corridor. "Guys! Guys, where did you put my glasses, c'mon I can't see without them."  
  
Ginny turned around to see Harry come out of the boys showers, in nothing, but a towel!   
  
He had grown a lot, even over this year, his body toned from all the Quidditch practise. "Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.   
  
"Ginny? Have you seen my glasses? Fred and George came in here and stole them."   
  
She looked around and saw them hanging off a candelabra. She handed them to him.   
  
"Thanks, ah sorry, I didn't realise anyone else was here…" Ginny looked down at herself to the spot where Harry's eyes had trailed and stopped. The top of her bathrobe had come down and reveald a lot of skin.   
  
Ginny squeaked and quickly covered herself up. "Bye" she said and raced up the stairs.  
At the top on the landing, Ginny stopped to catch her breath and to slow her heart down, but it wasn't from climbing the steps.   
  
She closed her eyes and leant against the wall. Harry in nothing but towel was an image that Ginny NEVER wanted to forget.   
  
She smiled and went up to her room to get dressed.  
* * * * * * *  
  
Ginny sat at the dresser in the room, fastening her new necklace around her neck. Looking satisfied, she unclipped her hair.   
  
It cascaded down her back, the copper curls falling softly about her face. She grabbed two bits of hair from the front of her hairstyle and pinned them back.  
  
Ginny grinned at herself and went down to the common room. There were people milling around everywhere, all meeting up or commenting on what they were wearing.   
  
"Ginny!" called Hermione. Ginny made her way over to Hermione who was standing beside the portrait entrance.   
  
She was wearing purple robes this year and her hair was down and straight.   
  
"Wow Hermione, I like your hair!" said Ginny. "Sleek-easy potion?" she asked.   
  
"No, I went down to the hairdressers at Hogsmede today and got it trimmed and magically straightened."  
  
"Well, wow, that's all I can say."  
  
"Wow!" said a voice from behind them. It was Ron, and he was wearing dark blue robes.   
  
"You look… amazing," stuttered Ron, lost for words.   
  
"Thank you" replied Hermione.   
  
"And you look beautiful Ginny" said a voice in her ear.   
  
It was Harry and he was in new emerald green robes. Ginny blushed, "Thanks". She tried to avert her gaze from Harry's, but was finding it very difficult.   
  
All she could think of was Harry in a towel *drool*.  
  
"Umm, I think we should get going now," said Harry, not taking his eyes off Ginny. They headed down to the great hall. It was decked out much like last year, only a little more toned down. They sat down at a table like the rest of the school.  
  
It was actually a nice night, Ginny had to admit. The great hall ceiling was cloudless, the starry night lighting up the dance floor.   
  
Celestina Warbecks daughter Serenity, and her band were that night, much to the delight of many (she was like the Britney Spears of the wizarding world).  
  
Ginny only had to turn down one offer to dance, and that was Neville Longbottom. She was actually having a great time, sitting next to Harry talking like old friends.  
  
After dessert and Ron and Hermione were on the dance floor, Harry interrupted her thoughts. "Ok, lets go, I'm willing to dance of you are," he said with mischievous enthusiasm.   
  
"But Harry, you hate dancing!" exclaimed Ginny.   
  
"Teach me" Harry said.  
  
Serenity began to sing a ballad as Harry led Ginny on to the dance floor.   
  
Guiding his hand onto her hip and his hand into hers, she counted '1,2,3,1,2,3' as she taught him to lead the waltz.   
  
Ginny couldn't understand why Harry didn't like dancing; he was really quite good at it, once he got the pattern down.   
  
They then slipped into the arms-around-the-neck-and-arms-around-the-waist dance.   
  
Ginny didn't know how long they'd danced like that, it felt like an eternity. When they did stop, it was late and Ron and Hermione were back at their table.   
  
"Where were you two?" asked Ron. "We were out on the dance floor, Gin was teaching me the ropes," Harry joked.   
  
"Oh," is all Ron said.  
  
At the end of the night they went back up to the Gryffindor tower.   
"Well you were right, I did have a good time, thank you for the wonderful night," said Ginny at the base of the girl's dorm stairs.   
  
"The pleasure was all mine," said Harry as he bowed to her.   
  
Ginny giggled, "Well, good night".   
  
Harry smiled "Good night Ginny, sweet dreams."   
  
And she left him at the bottom of the stairs, thinking all the way up, of her wonderful night with Harry Potter. 


	5. Ginny, meet Anonumous...

Dear Ginny,  
Merry Christmas! I saw you wearing the necklace, it looked beautiful on you. You're beautiful.  
I know we have become really good friends, and I really enjoy your letters. I was wondering if we could meet sometime. Say, after lunch in Hogsmede this weekend. I'll be in the 3 Broomsticks. Since you don't know who I am, I'll come up to you.  
Love,  
Anonymous.  
  
Ginny was absolutely blown away by the news. Meet? Finally after all this time! Ginny was sitting up in her bed, going through all her Christmas presents.   
  
Anon's letter came in her present pile as well as some chocolate frogs. She got a jumper from her mum, and tonnes of sweets from her friends (including Harry, who got her some bertie botts).   
  
She wasn't even going to touch what Fred and George gave her, those multi-coloured lolly pops didn't look quite right…  
  
Ginny headed downstairs to the common room, with a big smile on her face. "What are you so happy about?" said Hermione, who also had a Weasley jumper on, scarlet, with an "H".   
"Anonymous! We're finally going to meet!" Hermione looked a little uneasy.   
  
"Gin, don't get your hopes up, this could be headed straight for disaster." Ginny just stared blankly at her.  
  
"C'mon Hermione, take a chance, you did with Ron!" and her smile became suggestive.   
  
"Hey, that's totally different, at least I know Ron." Said Hermione indignantly. "It is not," said Ginny, "I do know him, and he's a very sweet guy."  
  
"What's all the commotion?" said Harry, who wandered over from his lost chess match.   
"Nothing, someone is just getting her hopes up, that's all," said Hermione with a cool gaze.   
  
"Hogsmede weekend is this week! I'll see you later guys," and Ginny ran up to her room. Hermione just shook her head and stared into the fire.  
  
  
Ginny was ready, even before breakfast. She was wearing flared jeans and a dark blue turtleneck knitted top.   
  
She was also wearing her star-shaped locket. Ginny was pacing the common room, annoying a fair few in the process.  
  
Ginny decided to go down to the Quidditch pitch to eat away some time. After that terrible loss to Slytherin, Fred and George (who were in joint captaincy together), had been working them as hard as Oliver Wood used to.   
  
He would have been proud.  
  
Ginny couldn't see anyone flying at the moment. "Must be in for tactics," thought Ginny. She walked along the side of the stands but stopped when she heard Hermione's voice.   
"But it's so wrong!" she said.  
  
Ginny crept closer to her voice as two more became apparent.   
  
"It is not!" said the voices as one. "He's giving her support, god knows she needs it," said Ron's voice.   
  
"But your leading her on, and that can't be and that can't be good for her. How do you think she's going to react when she finds out what you're doing?" continued Hermione.   
  
"I'm going to tell her, but you really think I should tell her something so important in a letter? Yeah, I can see it now 'Dear Ginny, I've liked you for a while now, but was too afraid to tell you, Love Anonymous. P.S. By the way it's me Harry? No I really can't see that going down so well…"  
  
Ginny's heart plummeted, her excitement became sadness, then anger. How can she have been so stupid?   
  
"I should have known it would all be a big sham. Hermione was right, but of course, Hermione was in on it. Ginny's eyes welled with tears.   
  
"I feel so betrayed, how could they lie to me like that?" Ginny's tears spilled down her cheeks.   
  
Anger overtook her once again. She grabbed the silver locket and ripped it from her neck.   
Ginny threw it into the snow. A sob escaped as she ran towards the forbidden forest.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.   
  
"No" they said as they shook their heads.   
  
Harry got off the bench and went around to the side of the stands. He looked around; Harry thought he saw a flash of red hair… Then he looked down and saw footprints in the snow.   
  
His heart plummeted.  
  
Half hidden in the snow was Ginny's locket. He picked up the broken chain and locket and clasped it tightly in his hand.   
  
"Oh, Ginny," sighed Harry.   
  
"Harry?" said Hermione.   
  
He turned around. "She knows. I'm going to go find her."  
  
"Harry!" Ron called, but Harry was already running towards the forest.  
  
  
Harry searched the outskirts of the forbidden forest, but not finding her anywhere, decided to grab the marauders map from his room.   
  
He found Ginny's dot down by the lake. He took his invisibility cloak with him as well.   
  
As Harry left the castle, his body disappeared as well.  
  
He made his way down to the rocky shores of the lake. Harry found Ginny sitting with her back to him, looking towards the frosty lake. Harry took his cloak off.   
  
"You dropped this," said Harry quietly.   
  
"I don't want it thank you," said Ginny evenly.   
  
"But it has your name on it," said Harry as he stood behind her.   
  
"Why would I want something that's built on a lie?" she said, never taking her eyes off the lake.   
  
"But it's not a lie, I do like you Ginny." Ginny turned her head slightly.  
  
"Yeah, only because you feel sorry for me," she said coldly.  
  
Harry sat down next to her and stared out into the lake.   
  
He sighed. "You know Ginny, ever since I replied to your diary entry, you have made me feel a whole lot better. I told you how I feel and my thoughts, I'm still anonymous, it's just the side not many people see. In fact you're the only person to have seen it. I do admit at the start, it was just to make you feel better, but it means so much more to me than that now, and you mean so much more to me Ginny. I love the way we joke and laugh with each other. I Love being with you and seeing you smile. You make me feel special. You don't seem to care that I'm the boy-who-lived, you just see me as Harry Potter, the boy who adores you and cares for you and who would do anything for you. Nobody has made me feel like this before, you make me feel like I belong and that I truly can be me."  
  
Harry's speech surprised him, and from the look on Ginny's face, it surprised her too.   
  
"Oh Harry, I care about you too, but can't you see how I feel? I mean, the letters were so beautiful, and to know that someone was looking out for me. But how many people have read my letters, just so they can laugh at me behind my back? I mean apart from Ron and Hermione…"  
  
"What? Ginny nobody has seen your letters part from me. Hermione and Ron only know because Hermione caught me writing to you, so naturally, she told Ron. Ginny you mean more to me than that. I would never tell them anything. The only things they knew were that I was you anonymous writer and I was writing encouraging things to you. I would never purposely hurt you, and I know that this letter thing should have stopped ages ago, but I enjoyed it too much, and I dug myself and even deeper hold, as you know…" She giggled.   
  
"Ginny, will you please forgive me?"   
  
Ginny then had mock seriousness in her voice. "Well…"   
  
Harry then got down on his knees and begged. "Please! Please! Please!" Ginny laughed.   
  
"Oh ok, I forgive you, how could I not? You beg really well. But please no more letter writing."   
  
Harry just smiled at her, and for the first time, she realised that that smile was hers.  
  
"Harry! Ginny! Where are you?" called a familiar set of voices.   
  
"Oh I don't want to talk to them now," said Ginny, crouching low to the ground.   
  
"Here," said Harry as he swung the invisibility cloak around them both. Ginny giggled.   
  
"Shh," said Harry as he covered her mouth with his hand.   
  
"I swear, I thought I saw them down here," said Ron. "Maybe they've gone somewhere else", suggested Hermione.   
  
Harry pulled out the marauders map, to see the two go back to the castle. Harry pulled the cloak off them.   
  
"Where did you get these?" said Ginny.   
  
"This was my fathers and this was given to me by your twin brothers."  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Ginny as she watched the dots on the map.   
  
"Why," said Ginny, " are Fred and Angelina almost one dot, and I might add, in Fred's dormitory?"   
  
Harry stared at the 'dot' amazed. "Oh, well, they have been going out for a while…"  
  
Ginny shivered. Harry wrapped his arms around her.   
  
Of course she'd be shivering, they were sitting on a rocky beach, in the middle of winter.   
Harry turned his head to face Ginny. He traced his fingers down the side of her face, holding her cheek.   
  
"Harry…" but Ginny didn't get to finish as he lifted her face to his and leant down to share their first kiss. His warm lips met hers as he wrapped his fingers through her auburn hair, and Ginny putting her arms around his neck.  
When they broke off, Harry smiled at Ginny.   
  
"So does this mean I still have to ask you out?" Ginny just rolled her eyes and laughed.   
"Come here you," and Ginny pulled Harry over for another session of long kisses. 


End file.
